Blow The Man Down
Blow The Man Down '''is the third case of The Unscaled Isles and the third case overall. It takes place in the first shady island of Scrimshank. Plot Following the lead on the Mayor's gold falcon, the Player and Nelly run to the Western Beach, but to their luck, they find the body of the cutthroat who stole the Falcon: Marcus. His body was submerged in the bloody waters of the beach. The duo suspected three people: the victim's boss Joey Karo, widow Isabella Avita, and government privateer Jordan Salter. It was also noted that the killer has fleas and eats fish. At the end of the first chapter, the two were confronted by a public speaker, angry at the waters and the gang wars currently occurring. In the second chapter, Nelly and the Player are confronted by a certain jack of all trades, Skillful Jack, saying that the Armada would have their hides by now. Along with Jack, the duo flagged bounty hunter Bountiful Belle as a suspect. It was also discovered that the killer wears a gold accessory. At the end of the second chapter, they are informed that someone has lit explosive barrels on the pirate ship. In the third chapter, the Player finds widow Isabella crying with a match in her hand, saying that Marcus killed her husband. After calming her down, they continued the investigation. The team eventually arrested... Victim *Marcus (found blown to smithereens and submerged in waters)' Murder Weapon *'Cannon''' Killer *'Not Incarcerated Yet' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has fleas. *This suspect eats fish. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has fleas. *This suspect eats fish. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has fleas. *This suspect eats fish. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has fleas. *This suspect eats fish. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect has fleas. *This suspect eats fish. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gold accessory. Killer's Profile *The killer has fleas. *The killer eats fish. *The killer has a gold accessory. *This killer's profile has not been discovered yet. *This killer's profile has not been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Western Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cannon, Card, Ring) * Examine Card. (New Suspect: Joey Karo) * Ask Joey about the death of one of his lackeys. (Victim Identified: Marcus) * Examine Ring. (New Suspect: Isabella Avita) * Inform Isabella about her missing ring. (New Crime Scene: Privateer's Office) * Investigate Privateer's Office. (Clues: Document) * Examine Document. (Result: Work Pass) (New Suspect: Jordan Salter) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer has fleas.) * Analyze Cannon. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer eats fish.) Chapter 2 * Calm Skillful Jack down. (Result: Jack has fleas.) (New Crime Scene: Pirate Ship) * Investigate Pirate Ship. (Clues: Wanted Poster, Musket) * Examine Wanted Poster. (Result: Joey's Bounty) * Ask Joey about his notorious past. (Result: Joey eats fish.) * Examine Musket. (New Suspect: Bountiful Belle) * Ask Belle why her musket was on the crime scene. (Result: Belle has fleas and eats fish.) * Investigate Sandbags. (Clues: Stained Gunpowder, Shattered Frame) * Examine Shattered Frame. (Result: Isabella's Husband) * Learn about what happened to Isabella's husband. (Result: Isabella eats fish.) * Examine Stained Gunpowder. (Result: Gold Substance) * Analyze Gold Substance. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a gold accessory.) Chapter 3 * Stop Isabella from exploding the crime scene. (Result: Isabella has fleas.) (New Crime Scene: Explosive Barrels) * Investigate Explosive Barrels. (Clues: Bloody Tooth, Gold Scrapes) * Examine Gold Scrapes. (Result: Footprint) * Examine Footprint. (Result: Fancy Shoe) * Ask Jordan about releasing the victim. (Result: Joey has fleas, Jordan has fleas and eats fish.) * Examine Bloody Tooth. (Result: Green Fibers) * Learn about why the victim bit Jack. (Result: Jack eats fish.) * Investigate Jordan's Desk. (Result: Bloody Fishing Rod, Flea Liquid) * Examine Bloody Fishing Rod. (Result: Silk Fibers) * Examine Flea Liquid. (Result: Greasy Substance) * Analyze Silk Fibers. (09:00:00) * Analyze Greasy Substance. (15:00:00) Additional Investigation Category:Cases in Scrimshank